D3
by d2k
Summary: After 5 months, Chapter 3 is finally up. The original Digidestined get their own D3s.
1. D3

D3  
  
Tai  
  
I woke up early that morning, not really knowing why. Something weird was happening. I can feel it. I stumbled out of bed, and plumped down on the chair at the table. Mom put out a bowl of Wheaties for me.   
"Wheaties?" I grumbled. "C'mon, mom."  
"Breakfast of Champions." Kari said as she walked out of her room.  
"Well, look who's sunny side up." I said.  
Kari stuck her tongue out at me. I pretended that I didn't see her. I crunched down the Wheaties.  
"Tai, you're looking slow today. Did you stay up late playing Monkey Madness?"  
"No, mom. I don't play that dumb game, remember?"  
"That's what you always say when you stay up late playing it."  
"Bye, mom. Bye, Tai."  
"Goodbye, honey." "Tai, Why can't you be more like Kari? At this rate she'll be at school a half an hour early!"  
"Kari's just a showoff."  
Kari's probably just going to hang out with her friends.   
Not that I care.  
"You'd better get going, Tai, or else you're going to be late for school."  
I put my bowl into the sink and mom walked to the TV and turned it on.  
"What time is it, mom?"  
"7:36."  
I just do that for laughs. Mom always says it's later than it really is, just to get me moving faster. I checked the clock. 7.29. That always helps me get on mom's nerves.  
"Tai, get moving! It's 7:40!"  
Still 7:29.  
"Okay, mom."  
I walked into the bathroom and switched the shower on. I got in and immediately felt a rush of cold water and screamed.  
"That's why you should feel the water before you get in."  
"Thanks, mom." I said in a mocking voice.  
"I heard that, Tai."  
Yikes. It's like she hears everything. Anyway, after my shower I got a towel and moved toward the sink. I then brushed my teeth, washed my face and did my hair. This requires expertise not found anywhere else.  
"Mom, what time is it?"  
"7:55."  
I checked the clock. Still 7:29. Just kidding. It's 7:37. I walked into my room and put on some boxers, socks, an undershirt, my gross out and may I mention not at all stylish green pants, and then my matching vest thingy or whatever. The school uniform is completely retarded. I can't stand it.  
"Okay, mom. I'm leaving now."  
"Goodbye, Tai."  
I walked out side my apartment and took the stairs. You know, to stay buff.  
"Hey, Tai!"  
Izzy called out from across the street just as I exited the building.  
"Hey, Izzy."  
"Tai, did you remember to study for your physics test?"  
"Physics test? Oh, crap! Sora's in my physics class!"  
"Sora? What has Sora got to do with this?"  
I didn't answer him because I didn't want to.  
"Well, that's okay. It's not like I've ever passed a physics test before, anyway."  
"Well, that's charming, Tai, but would you look where you're walking?"  
I looked and saw that I was in the middle of the street, a car headed right towards me. Izzy was yelling to me from the curb.   
"Hurry up, Tai!"  
I ran to the curb as fast as I could. I made it, but tired out immediately. Not enough Wheaties, I guess.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah." I said, puffing and panting.  
"I guess you just went out of it when you thought about Sora."  
"New subject, Izzy."  
"Did you call her and apologize yet?"  
"It's a stupid hairpin, Izzy.  
"Oh, I see."  
"New subject, Izzy."  
I looked around and saw Izzy was not there.  
"Hey Tai."  
He had already crossed the street. I ran across and met him.  
"Next time you do that, tell me."  
"Sure thing."  
What turned out to be a five-minute walk felt like a half hour. I was so snapped out of it when I thought about Sora. Lately I've been having this burning feeling saying that I must apologize to her. But I've just been ignoring it.  
"Well Tai, I'll see you in Physics. I've got Calculus II now."  
"Great. Well, I've got um...PE? Oh, man! I forgot my Uniform."  
"Ouch. This'll be your third time."  
"And you know what Mr. Yagasuki said on the first day of school."  
"Three strikes, and you're out." We both said it.  
"Izzy, can I borrow yours?"  
"Sure thing Tai. Locker 28. 2, 19, 31 is the combination."  
"Thanks Izzy. You're a lifesaver."  
He shook his head and walked to his class. I bolted downstairs and looked for locker 28. Let's see...24, 26, 30...huh? Oh, here it is. I opened it up and gasped. It was like a walk in closet in there. I pushed a button on the side and a shelf came out of a secret compartment with freshly folded PE uniforms.  
"Wow. Izzy's got it made."  
I picked up the uniform and walked towards the locker room. I opened the door to find some seniors from the track team changing out of their uniforms. The stench was unbearable. I would have said something, but that would be risking being beat up for the rest of my sophomore year. I walked all the way into the back where the rest of the 10th graders were and the stench was somewhat bearable. After I finished changing, I held my breath and walked out of the locker room. Lo and behold, there she was. Sora. I guess she was on the track team, too.  
"Hey, Sora!"  
She just walked on by.  
"C'mon, Sora! I'm sorry!"  
I just walked away.  
Gym's an hour long, and it gets hard to move when your legs start sweating and the tight gym pants stick to your legs. I ran into the gym. People were still lining up.  
"All right everyone." Mr. Yagasuki said. "Get in teams for soccer.  
Soccer? This day's getting better. Everyone picked their teams and I got stuck with like everyone from the JV baseball team. It's okay, they couldn't be that bad, could they?  
Well, let me forget what I said before. Sure, they're good at baseball, but not at soccer. We played until our butts were sweating, but got beat. Badly. After that horrible experience I went back to the locker room and changed. I had geometry next. Good. I was tired, anyway.  
After catching some Zs in geometry, I had a free. I walked downstairs into the computer lab and grabbed a seat. Matt was hanging out there, but I didn't feel like messing with him. I immediately fell asleep.  
"Tai! Tai! Get up."  
It was Kari.  
"What do you want?"  
"Tai, we need your help."  
I looked over to the third computer from the left and saw Davis, Yo Lei, Cody and TK standing over there. As usual, TK and Davis were arguing. I got up and walked over.  
"Nice job, TP. Now Cody can't find the program."  
"It was only a game." Cody said.  
"Stop fighting, guys." Yo Lei said.  
"No way, Yo Lei. Butt out."  
"Stop fighting, Davis." Kari said.  
"Okay." He responded quickly.  
"So what do you guys want?"  
"We've got a strange signal coming from one of these islands." Cody said. "Tentomon is checked it out already, and said it was a giant crest engraved into a rock. He first suggested Davis come check it out, but it didn't work."  
"You mean Davis went in to the Digiworld? Don't you guys have school?"  
"It's middle school, Tai. Plus our teacher's absent." Davis said.  
"All right, but I've only got an hour."  
"Good. Digiport open."  
Davis held out his D3 and we went inside the computer. When we dropped down, we fell in the middle of a big sand pit.  
"Ouch. Sand in my underwear."  
"Shut up, Davis."  
We walked until we saw Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Amordillomon, and Hawkmon.   
"Hey guys, glad to see you back." Veemon said.  
Everyone reunited with their digimon companions.   
"Have you guys seen Agumon?"  
"No, not around here."  
"The place that we saw is just down that way, but well have to cross a river."  
"No problem. Just leave it to me."  
"Veemon."  
"Armor Digivolve to,"  
"Raidramon."  
"All right! Raidramon."  
"Everyone climb on."  
We all climbed on to Raidramon as he ran as fast as a subway train. After about 30 seconds of running, we came across a river. The island was obviously about 350 feet away. Raidramon jumped right across the distance like it was nothing, and landed like a really bad SUV in the mountains.  
"Cool ride." I said as I climbed down.  
Raidramon turned back into Veemon and walked up to us.  
"The crest is over there." He pointed to a giant carving in a wall.  
"I don't see a digiegg anywhere." I said.  
"This place is totally abandoned." Davis said.  
I looked around. Nothing. I walked up to the engraving. This looks weird; I thought.  
"Anything, Tai?"  
"Nothi-Ahh!"  
A giant shock wave surrounded my entire body and lifted me up.  
"Tai! Are you okay?"  
"I'm...I'm fine."  
And I was. The shock felt more comfortable now, and I felt a cool glow inside my body. The engraving began to glow and came out at me. It changed from the form of a blurry crest to an ovalish figure. The force around me forced my arm out, and the ovalish thing dropped in my hands. The force slowly let me down. Everyone ran up to me.  
"Tai, are you okay?"  
"What is that?'  
"I don't know."  
I opened my hand and it revealed a weird looking ovalish thing with a screen on it.  
"That's a D3!" Davis screamed.  
"Tai's got a D3!"  
"Wow, Tai. Now you can...do stuff."  
"Why would I have a new dig vice?"  
A message came up on the screen. Davis read it.  
"The time has come for you to return, an evil force has engulfed this land. A stronger team is needed now, and you are the first."  
"'You are the first'?" I said. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know. Let's take it to Izzy and find out."  
"The question is, how do we get back?"  
"Leave that to me." Veemon said.  
Veemon digivolved to Raidramon again and we jumped the lake. We rode into the TV screen and jumped out of the computer. Raidramon turned back into DemiVeemon and we walked towards the door.  
"What class does Izzy have now?"  
"I think he has Chemistry."  
"Let's go."  
We walked to room 207 and saw Izzy in there. We waved to get his attention. When he saw us, he raise his hand.  
"Yes, Richard." The teacher said.  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
"Yes, Richard."  
Izzy walked out and turned towards us.  
"What are you doing here?" He said.  
"Richard?" Said Davis, giggling.  
"Take a look at this."  
I held up my dark red D3 and put it in his hand.  
"How did you get a D3?"  
"It was weird. They said they saw something weird, so we went to check it out."  
"During school."  
"Yes. Anyway, There was a crest of courage engraved on a rock. When I walked up to it, this came out at me."  
"Prodigious. Do you think this means that Agumon can digivolve to new levels now?"  
"Probably. But we need more time to check it out."  
"I'll meet you after school."  
"Right."  
Davis and the others walked away and I walked down to the first floor. I went to the snack machine to get some shock tarts. I went back up to the computer lab as I ate them.  
The rest of the day seemed like an eternity. Well, except for lunch, of course. The weird thing is, I saw Sora like eight times and when I tried to talk to her she just walked away or something. But I didn't get distracted by it.  
When after school eventually came, Izzy met us in the computer lab.  
"This is amazing. If I'm right, Agumon should have at least two new levels. To get better details I'd have to use my digimon analyzer on my laptop. We can go to my house and do that."  
"Great, but-"  
"Hey Tai, look at this," Yo Lei interrupted.  
"What is it?"  
"Another one. Just like the one you had."  
"I say we go check it out." Izzy said.  
"It's not a party without me." Matt said as he walked up.  
"All right then." Davis said. "Here we go again. Digiport open."  
  



	2. D3 2

D3 2  
  
Izzy  
  
The digiport opened and we went in. I forgot how unstable traveling between two planes can be. The landing was quite uncomfortable.  
"You okay, Izzy?"  
"Just a miscalculation."  
"Okay."  
I got up, slightly embarrassed. We all looked around. Tai's D3 started beeping. He took it out.  
"What's it doing?"  
"I think it's showing us the way." Tai said.  
"Which way?" Said Matt.  
"Over here."  
Tai pointed south. We began to walk, when we discovered that it was on another island.  
"I think I'm seeing a pattern here," I said.  
"What?"   
"When I was studying the map of the area on the computer, I noticed that there were six islands.  
"So?"  
"There are six of the original team left, not counting TK or Kari."  
"So?"  
I stared at Davis.  
"Am I the only one that doesn't get it?" He said.  
"Pretty much." Said Tai.  
Tai walked up to Davis and started talking to him.  
"Oh, I get it." Davis said.  
I think sometimes he just pretends to be stupid.  
"Shall we be needing transportation again?" Veemon said.  
"Sure thing, Veemon." Davis said.  
"Veemon,"  
"Armor digivolve to,"  
Veemon began to grow what looked like lightning bolts on his back.  
"Raidramon."  
"Raidramon? What's that?"  
"Oh, right. You've never seen him before." Tai said. "Raidramon is a new form that Veemon acquired thanks to Matt's crest."  
"Wow. Looks cool."  
We all got on Raidramon's back. He ran incredibly fast, and jumped the entire distance from the mainland to the island, but with a rather bumpy landing. Once we all got off, Raidramon turned back into Veemon.  
"Boy, digivolving twice in one day tires you out." Veemon said.  
"There it is." TK pointed the crest carving.  
"It's yours, Matt." I said.  
Matt walked up to the crest, but nothing happened. He went closer, but nothing happened.   
"It's no use. It's not working."  
He backed up a little and screamed as he fell into a hole.  
"Matt!" TK called.  
We all ran towards the hole.  
"Someone's gotta go in!" Davis said.  
"Hold on." I said. "We've got to think before we do it. It might be a trap."  
"Armadillomon could do it." Cody said.  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly capable."  
"Good idea. Go ahead, Armadillomon."  
"Armadillomon, Armor digivolve to,"  
"Digmon; the drill of power."  
Digmon burrowed underground and came up about 30 seconds later.  
"Matt's down there, and he's okay. You guys can come along."  
We climbed on Digmon's shoulder and he burrowed under again. What was down there was amazing. It was a giant cave, with crystals everywhere. I looked around and saw Matt.  
"Look! Over there."  
Matt was enclosed in a blue ring of light, and he was holding his hand out."  
"That's exactly what happened to me, except I was in a red light beam!" Tai said.  
Matt was lowered to the ground.  
"Hey guys, check it out."  
He was holding a D3 in his hand. It was light blue.  
"What is it?" Matt said.  
"It's a D3, a new altercation of the digivice." I said.   
"Wow."  
"Hey, Matt, now we've both got one!"  
"Yeah. So what can this thing do, anyway?"  
"I'm in the process of determining that. To get the full understanding of it I'd have to analyze it with my equipment at home."  
"Wait a minute." Matt said. "It's beeping."  
"Huh?"  
We all crowded around Matt.  
"There's a dot blinking there. It's in that direction."  
He pointed west.  
"There's a tunnel that way. Let's check it out."  
We walked over to the tunnel.  
"The signal's getting stronger."  
We walked through the tunnel for about three minutes, and we stopped.  
"We're not getting anywhere. Were are we, anyway?"  
There were stalactites everywhere and water was dripping from tiny crevices in the roof.  
"My guess is, that we're underwater." I said.  
"Underwater? I'm claustrophobic!" Yo Lei said.  
"No, you're not." Said Davis.  
"Okay, enough." Matt said. "Let's just keep walking this way."  
And so we did.  
"Hey, the signal's getting stronger again."  
There was a fork in the tunnel.  
"Which way do we go?"  
We all looked at Matt.  
"The signal's not strong enough to determine which way."  
"I say we split up." I said. "Me, Matt, Tai, and TK will go this way, and Yo Lei, Davis, Kari and Cody will go that way."  
"All right," Davis said. "Me and Kari."  
"Shut up, Davis." Tai said. "It's a little weird when you're hitting on my sister when I'm around."  
Kari turned away.  
"Besides," I interrupted. "Patamon should be well enough to protect us."  
"You got that right." Patamon flew up and landed on TK's shoulder.  
"All right. Let's go."  
We left first. The cave got darker and darker, until it was pitch black.  
"Hey guys, I can't see." TK said.  
"Just follow our voices."  
We walked on until Matt, who was in front, slammed into a wall.  
"Ow."  
"Well, this is the end of the line. I wonder how Davis and the others are doing."  
"Do you want to go back?"  
"Wait a minute. Something's on this wall."  
"What?"  
I walked up.  
"It's another engravement."  
I ran my hand across the wall.  
"Whoa!"  
Something grabbed me. It twisted me around so I was facing left.  
"What's going on?" I said.  
A crest was engraved into the wall. It was the exact same thing that happened to Matt. But you'd think that since I've seen it done before I'd be calm, but it was impossible. Shivers covered my whole body and the shock forced my hand out. The crest began to glow and came out at, forming the shape of an oval. Then it dropped into my hand.  
"That was interesting," I said as I dropped down.  
"You've got one now, too!" TK said.  
"Guys, hey guys!" Davis' voice called from the distance. "Little help?"  
Davis and the others were running away from what looked like a saber tooth tiger.  
"What is that?"  
I am tigermon. My three fangs can rip through anything. I am a fast runner, so do not get in my way.  
"Tigermon?"  
"Veemon, Digivolve!"  
"Veemon, armor digivolve to,"  
"Everyone get down!" I yelled.  
"Flamedramon, the fire of courage."  
Flamedramon moved to confront the adversary.  
"The wall's opening!"  
Water began to leak through the crack in the ceiling.  
"I'll help us get out of here."  
"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to,"  
Flamedramon slammed on the wall and lunged back at tigermon.  
"Digmon, the drill of power."  
Digmon slammed his fist through the ceiling and water rushed in at us. We all screamed with our last breath as we sank underwater. Tigermon continued to attack Flamedramon, who was weakened by the water. I felt my self drowning right there. A sense of fatigue came over me as my lung released my last breath. Digmon was back to Armadillomon. Flamedramon was back to Veemon. It was over. We had lost to this tiger.  
But then a feeling came over me. The same feeling as when the energy grabbed me. I shivered in the warm water as my D3 started glowing. I don't know how it happened, but somehow tentomon knew everyone was in trouble. He flew up. He looked blurry, however, because he was above the water. He said something, but I couldn't hear. Then he started glowing. "What's going on?" I thought. Then saw it. Tentomon was digivolving. Not digivolving. Warp digivolving. His giant foot slammed into the water, the force pushing us out. Tentomon's mega form grabbed tigermon by the neck and threw him across the ocean. He picked us all up in his hand and began walking towards tigermon. The only question was, who was this mega form? How did tentomon warp digivolve? Although I didn't know it, I'm sure that I'm going to find out.  



	3. D3 3

# D3 3

It's been a day since Tigermon attacked us, but Matt is in the hospital for inhalation of too much water.

"Get out of my classroom."

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" I said.

It was the teacher.Class was long over.

"Get out.It's your lunch period and mine."

"Sorry."

I picked up and walked out of the room.That was my first time falling asleep in class, but I had a reason.The rest of the group probably left without me, since I was five minutes late.I ran into the computer lab to find Yo Lei standing there.

"What took you so long?"

"I fell asleep."

"How likely of you, Izzy.Everyone else is already inside the digital world.I'm trying to keep in touch with them, but they're all wondering where you are.

"All right.Send me in."

Transporting to the digital world feels kind of strange.You can feel your body stretching, but it's not enough to notice.Your eyes get clouded, like you've jumped into a pool of Jell-O.

"Ouch."

Landing is strange, too.

"Guys, I'm here."

The place was completely deserted.I walked around a little, but there was no sign of anyone.

"No one's here."

"You dropped off far away for the rest of them," Yo Lei responded over the D3's intercom.

I wired our D3s to be able to communicate between each other.

"How much time do we have left?"

"Lunch ends in 25 minutes."

"How's the port?"

"The one you came from is stable.The rest are reacting questionable."

"Where's Motimon?"

"Section A-24."

I started towards the coordinate.After a while, I reached Motimon.

"How much, Yo Lei?"

"10 minutes."

"You okay, Motimon?"

"I'm close to digivolving.I need more nutrients."

"Sure."

I gave him my 5th avenue bar that I bought last week and left in my jacket.

"How's it now?"

"Not yet."

"It's time.Walk four paces south so I can pick you up." Yo Lei Said.

"See you later, Motimon."

Going back into the Real world is strange, too.It's like a million hands reach out from the sky and grab you, surround and then engulf you, and then you are thrown out of the computer screen semi – violently.Davis was there already.

"Nice job, T. G.!You messed up my Digivice."

"That's not a Digivice, that's a Game Boy,"TK said.

"Where were you?"Sora said.

"I took too long, so I was dropped off from a different port.

"I got a new Digivice."She pulled it from her pocket and showed it to me.The outer edges were a dull pink, as mine were purple, Matt's was a sort of dirty blue, and Tai's was a Dark red.

"Let me see it for a moment."

I took it from her and opened a lid on the back.

"What are you doing to it?"

"I'm programming in an intercom feature to allow us all to communicate when separated.Everyone has it."

I handed her the digivice and left.I was very tired and bored.

---

School seemed to last for a long time after lunch, and by the time I got home I was starved.The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's Tai.Matt's better."

"Okay.That it?"

"Meet us at school in ten minutes."

"Sure."

Matt probably wanted to visit Gabumon.I stuffed a fig Newton into my mouth and walked to school, my stomach still aching."

"Alright guys, I have to be home by seven or else my parents will think I fell in another river again."

"What did I miss?" I said.

"Just a routine check."

"We usually don't do them at this time."

I knew something was up, but Yo Lei didn't really know, either.

"Digiport Open."

"Izzy!How glad I am to see you."

"Hey, Tentomon."

It was just me, Tai, Matt and Sora.Joe transferred to a different school somewhere else in the city, and Mimi's in New York.See anything, Yo Lei?

"Head south."

"What's this?" I said.

It looked like a lava pit, but there was a strait stream going high into the sky.

"The lava isn't cold," Tai said.

"Why did you put your hand in there?" I said.

"It didn't feel hot."

I stuck my hand in.It was not hot, but cool, like ocean water on a hot day.

"This is weird."

"Let me try."Matt stepped next to me and stuck his hand in.

"Ow!" He yelled as he quickly pulled his hand out.

"What?"

"There's like and electric current in there."

"No there isn't."

"Feel over here."

I put my hand in and pulled it out quickly.

"You're right.But how would it be isolated in this area."

"Um, I don't think it is."Sora stepped back and pointed to the lava stream, which was now swinging down at us.

"Run!"

We dodged from it, and then the pool began to rise out of the ground.It was a brain.The electric charges were the neurons.The warm lava was the liquid.It was an exposed brain.

"That's gross." Sora said.

"Agumon!Let's go!"

"Agumon, warp digivolve to, WarGerymon!"

"C'mon, Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, Warp digivolve to, MetalGarurumon!"

"Izzy, what is that thing?"

"Good thing I have my laptop.Let's see…It's called Briashmon.It dwells underground and is known for its large, exposed brain.

The rest of its body was horrendous.It looked like a giant mutilated human body with its arms stretched out of proportion.There were several wounds on it, but I think that they were meant to be there.

"Tentomon, can you warp digivolve?"

"I don't have enough energy, but I can still help out."

"Tentomon, digivolve to, Kabuterimon!"

WarGreymon did its Tera Force attack towards one of Briashmon's wounds, and although he made the gash even larger, allowing us to see its insides, it did not seem phased by the attack.It then squirted out a reddish liquid which I hoped was not blood at WarGreymon that apparently was so hot it melted his armor, causing him to revert to Agumon.

It was MetalGarurumon's turn.He shot what seemed like fifty ice missiles at Briashmon, but they were absorbed by the opened wounds.The digusting sight of his killer T cells (white blood cells) engulfing the ice and squeezing it back out through the wounds, striking MetalGaruromon on his left wing and forced him to crash down into the river.

"Izzy!We need a weakness!" Tai shouted.

"Biyomon's too weak to digivolve!" Sora shouted.

"From what?"

"How would I know?"

"Kabuterimon, try and hold him until I can figure something out!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to, Megakabuterimon!"

Matt dived into the river after Gabumon.

"Matt!Come Back!"

"Horn Buster!"Megakabuterimon lunged himself at the monster's eye and struck it.Briashmon fell back, grasping its eye.

It quickly got up and lunged an energy ball at Megakabuterimon.

"Ball of fury!"

I plugged my old digivice into the laptop and searched 'ball of fury'.The ball went through Megakabuterimon, causing him to revert, and fell into the ocean, causing Matt and Gabumon to fly miles high in the air.

"Biyomon, you have to catch them!"

Biyomon quickly digivolved into Birdramon and flew up out of sight to catch Matt.

"We have no way to fight back.Run!"

I picked up my computer and ran, carrying tentomon.Tai and Sora followed me.Matt, Gabumon, and Birdramon were still missing.

"Yo Lei, get a port open!"

"Head southwest so I can pick you up."

We were going to have to leave Matt behind for now.Hopefully Birdramon would be able to keep him safe while we were gone.

"This sucks.Matt is left behind.His parents are going to think he almost drowned again."Tai said frustratingly.

"Should I call the others?"

"No.Their digimon are too weak to take him on."

Yo Lei looked at me angrily.

"It took out two Mega digimon."

She still looked angry.

"What about DNA digivolve?"

"Not powerful enough."

"Call TK.Tell him what happened, but not to worry.And tell him to tell his parents that he's sleeping over at my house."Tai Said.

"Every call their parents."

"Hey, mom.This is Izzy.I'm sleeping over at Tai's tonight.Yes, I still hang out with him.Yes, mom.I do.Okay. Bye."

"What was that about?" Tai said.

"My mom thought I didn't hang out with you any more."

"Well, you don't."

"It doesn't matter."

"Hey mom.I'm staying at Matt's tonight.Okay.Bye."He hung up."See?Easy as pie."

"Okay Sora, call your parents."

She dialed.

"Hey mom, I'm staying at Tai's tonight.No, not with Tai, with his sister.Yes.Yes.Bye."

Sora wasn't 11 anymore.Her mom found it suspicious that she wanted to go to Tai's.

"Yo Lei, go home." I said.

"But who's gonna monitor the digiport?"

"We'll manage on our own."

"But.."

"We'll manage it own our own." I interrupted."Plus, we know how your parents are strict."

Yo Lei walked out.

"She'll understand."Tai said.

We approached the computer and held out our D3s.

"Just like old times."

"Digiport open."

It took a few minutes to transfer to the digital world.There must have been an enourmous lag.We were dropped off in an area we had never been to before.

"Okay, Izzy.Where do we go?"

I opened my laptop and logged into the digiworld map.

"There's no sign of anything."

"What about Matt's D3?"

"There's too much interruption and the signal has been weakened.It could be anywhere around here."

We began to walk around, looking for Matt.It's a good thing today is a Friday.


End file.
